


Smell

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas thinks about Joe's cigars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell

Between closing the store and depositing the takings, Joe always sits out back and smokes one of his cigars. Doesn't matter how cold it is outside, it's like a ritual of some kind. He did it even when I wasn't living here, so it's not that he thinks he shouldn't smoke at home, it's just his way of winding down. When he comes home, he slips into our bed and pulls me close, even when it's so hot you think you're going to melt. He smells of cigar smoke and an underlying scent that's pure Joe. It feels like home.


End file.
